Honmono no Aiko-Ka
by Horrible-Nightmare
Summary: Hachiman découvre ce dont il a vraiment besoin le dernier jour d'un voyage scolaire à la montagne.
1. Chapter 1

Yahari ore no seishun love come wa machigatteiru

Honmono no aiko-ka

Préambule : Cette nouvelle est écrite dans un style de « light novel » japonais. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas traduire les noms et conserver le folklore japonais. Pour que vous vous y immergiez avec moi, quelques précisions vous seront peut-être utiles.

ð Au Japon, le respect et les codes veulent que l'on appelle les personnes par leur nom de famille. Le prénom est ainsi conservé pour les conversations entre les membres de la famille, et les amis proches !

ð Les lycées japonais proposent aux élèves de s'inscrire dans des clubs pour compléter leur formation. Ils peuvent être divers et variés !

Après, je ne propose qu'un coup d'œil dans cette thématique, de mon point occidental, et il y a sûrement des détails qui feraient rougir de honte un véritable japonais. Mais j'espère que cet exercice de style vous donnera autant de plaisir que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

Céd'

/

Peu d'individus étaient conscients de mon existence dans cette école avant que je ne fasse partie du club de bénévolat. Pour être tout à fait honnête, les conversations que j'entretenais avec d'autres personnes que ma sœur, mon père ou ma mère étaient aussi rare qu'un pokemon shiny, si ce n'est plus.

Mais comme dit plus tôt, cette situation se résume à ce qu'était ma vie étudiante il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela. Depuis mon intégration au club ; un peu contre mon gré, je l'admets ; les choses ont cependant commencé à changer. Assez lentement pour que je ne m'en rende pas compte, une sorte de microcosme social s'est créé autour de moi. Je ne sais pas si je peux véritablement considérer ce nouveau cercle comme des amis, mais quoi qu'ils soient ou qu'ils représentent, je mentirais si disais ne pas les apprécier.

Attention, je ne suis pas non plus passé du plouc de service à la rockstar du lycée, on ne change pas une équipe qui perd. Je tiens à garder mon étiquette du type bizarre qui traine tout seul et qui sourit grassement en lisant des histoires louches sur son téléphone. La seule chose qui a changée, c'est que je peux maintenant continuer à faire tout ça en compagnie des deux autres membres du club de bénévolat.

Elles sont deux à partager, un peu malgré elles, de nombreuses heures à mes côtés depuis presque deux ans.

Yui Yuigahama. C'est la dernière arrivée du groupe. Mis à part le fait qu'elle ait les cheveux roses et qu'elle ressemble à une chanteuse de K-pop bas de gamme, c'est vraiment une gentille fille. D'ailleurs c'est toujours avec ce patronyme qu'on la désigne. « La gentille fille ». Toujours là pour arrondir les angles, limiter les tensions et détendre l'atmosphère. Je me demande souvent comment elle trouve la force de tout faire pour plaire à tout le monde. Cet altruisme à tout épreuve m'a toujours impressionné. Il est sûrement lié à une grande empathie, et je la plains sincèrement d'être victime de cet instinct. Il lui serait tellement plus facile de n'en avoir rien à foutre, juste comme moi. Elle m'a toujours donné l'impression d'agir avec beaucoup de sympathie à mon égard, et ceux malgré mon comportement quasi-insulaire.

J'ai récemment découvert que des sentiments bien plus dangereux se cachaient dans ce comportement. Fort heureusement, et ce grâce à mon flegme légendaire, – si vous me trouvez arrogant, vous avez tout à fait raison, je suis un fervent pratiquant de l'autosatisfaction – j'ai réussi à prédire sa déclaration assez tôt pour la dissuader de l'effectuer. C'est petit, certes, mais d'une efficacité redoutable. Depuis, Yuigahama semble ne pas vouloir retenter l'aventure, et je ne suis pas celui qui va s'en plaindre.

Vu comme ça, on pourrait croire que je suis quelqu'un de mauvais, et j'ai souvent été le premier à y croire. Mais cela va plus loin que ça. Pour avoir observé avec minutie les comportements de mes camarades d'école, du collège au lycée, j'ai développé une féroce allergie aux faux-semblants, aux mensonges et à la superficialité. Le remède à toutes ces facéties m'est alors apparu comme une évidence.

L'authenticité.

Des sentiments, des relations, des échanges authentiques, sans ambition, sans prétention, c'est de cela dont j'ai toujours rêvé. C'est le but que je souhaite un jour atteindre. Vivre une vie authentique avec de vrais amis. Je ne parlerais pas de la possibilité d'avoir une femme, je suis bien conscient de la douleur de partager sa vie avec un homme comme moi.

Je suis sans doute trop exigeant.

Puis il y a Yukino Yukinoshita. Au début, il n'y avait qu'elle et moi. Quand ma prof principale m'a forcé à intégrer le club de bénévolat à cause de mon comportement soi-disant antisocial, c'est à elle qu'elle a donné la mission de faire de moi un individu fréquentable. Pas de pot, parce que niveau ouverture sur les autres, Yukinoshita est aussi douée qu'un coléoptère. C'est assez étonnant, parce qu'elle est – et ça me coute de le dire – vraiment très belle, et très intelligente. Bon il lui manque peut-être un ou deux centimètres de tour de poitrine, mais son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux magnifiques pardonnent cet écart. Si je devais décrire la relation qui me lie à la brune, cela prendrait sûrement des heures alors je vais essayer d'être bref et concis.

Disons que nous vivons une sorte de coexistence pacifique sur fond d'intérêt mutuel l'un envers l'autre. Plus un je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre. Les dieux de la Comédie Romantique voudraient me faire dire que je suis dingue de cette fille, mais ils peuvent aller se faire voir, je vaux mieux que ça. L'amour, c'est pour les malheureux cherchant stupidement un raccourci bon marché vers le bonheur. Donc non, pas d'amour entre nous, mais de l'authenticité, c'est tout ce qui compte. De plus, nos conversations – quand elles ne sont pas grippées de piques et d'attaques frontales – sont un vrai plaisir de rhétorique.

A nous trois, nous représentons le staff ultra-performant des bénévoles du lycée Shogou. Nous sommes tenus d'accepter toutes les requêtes provenant du corps des élèves. Dans la mesure du raisonnable, nous les aidons en cas de problèmes familiaux ou scolaires, et il nous est même arrivés de régler deux ou trois amourettes. Pour vous dire notre versatilité. Grâce à ces bonnes actions digne des travaux d'intérêt généraux d'un pénitencier bas de gamme, je suis devenu malgré moi un être un peu moins solitaire. Ce que j'entends par là, c'est qu'à l'heure d' aujourd'hui, certaines personnes n'ont plus honte de me dire bonjour dans les couloirs.

J'arrive face à la porte du club, et les voix à l'intérieur me tire de mes rêveries. Yui et Yukinoshita sont déjà présentes. C'est bien, je préfère être le dernier à se présenter. Ça ferait trop plaisir à la brune de voir que je prends du plaisir à participer à nos séances. Je souffle puis ouvre la porte.

« Yo. »

Bien Hachiman, sèche mais sonore, la salutation parfaite.

« Yahallo, Hikki ! » me salue Yui.

« Hikigaya Hachiman, tu es retard. » note Yukinoshita.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut à m'appeler par mon nom de famille et mon prénom, elle se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?

« Désolé, j'ai une vie sociale moi. » je réponds, blasé.

Dans ton cul. Même si c'est très peu probable que je sois retenu par un quelconque inconnu, elle n'a aucun moyen de vérifier mes dires.

« Si tu crois que c'est parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de vérifier tes dires que je vais croire que tu as été retenu par un quelconque inconnu, tu te trompes Hikigaya. »

Sorcière, vas au diable.

« Humpf... mêles toi de tes affaires, t'es encore plus asociale que moi. »

« Mes affaires, c'est toi. »

C'est drôle, dans un autre contexte, ça aurait pu être romantique.

« Je ne suis pas ton cobaye. »

« Encore heureux, tu serais une véritable déception scientifique. »

« Vas te faire. »

Je soupire et m'assois finalement le plus loin possible de cette vipère, à l'autre bout de la table. Je sors une nouvelle de mon sac et commence immédiatement à la lire. Vive les livres, vive les nouvelles, vive la littérature. Sans eux, les heures passées ici seraient un véritable calvaire. Je me vois déjà à regarder le plafond sans but, harcelé de temps à autre par les flèches impitoyables de ce crabe.

Crabe. Ça lui va plutôt bien tiens. Faut que je partage ma trouvaille.

« Yui ? »

« Huh ? Hikki ? »

« Tu ne trouves pas que Yukinoshita ressemble à un crabe ? » je demande.

« Hein ? » elle demande.

Le crustacé lève les yeux vers moi, visiblement vexée. Ahah ! Ça fait mal de se faire juger hein ! Ça te fera le pied. Content du petit effet, je continue. Je tourne mon regard vers Yukinoshita.

« T'es un crabe. » je répète.

Prise au dépourvue quelques secondes, elle ne réagit pas. Je savoure ce mini-triomphe avec autant de plaisir qu'un homard mayonnaise. Mais elle reprend rapidement ses esprits.

« Venant de toi, je le prendrais presque comme un compliment. Être vu comme un fruit de mer du point de vue de tes yeux de poissons morts, c'est plutôt flatteur. Je préférais que tu me voies comme une éponge de mer, ou une anémone, ce serait moins risqué pour ma chasteté. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Crabe. » je finis.

Je vois son poing se refermer sur la couverture de son livre. Sa frustration est un vrai plaisir.

« Allez, Hikki, Yukinon, arrêtez un peu de vous chamailler. » commence Yuigahama. « Hikki, excuses-toi, ce n'était pas gentil. »

Toujours là à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin celle-là. Je lève les yeux vers elle, puis vers Yukinoshita. Je suis surpris par la mine blessée qu'elle affiche sur son visage. Bon, je suis peut-être allé un peu loin. L'insulte directe, c'est petit, même pour moi. Et puis j'oublie souvent que malgré nos joutes verbales, Yukinoshita cache au fond d'elle quelques sérieux problèmes de confiance en soi.

« Je m'excuse. » je dis, les yeux baissés.

« ... »

« ... »

« Je m'excuse aussi, Hikigaya. »

J'hoche la tête.

« C'est vraiment toujours la même chose avec vous, vous êtes fatiguants. » dit Yui en soupirant. « Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je suis sûr qu'au fond vous vous aimez bien. »

Touché.

« L'amour de ma vie. » je dis, pour sauver les meubles de ma dignité.

« Imbécile. » répond Yukinoshita, en souriant.

Un petit silence s'installe. Je vois Yukinoshita commencer à trembler. Puis elle se met à rire. Un rire franc, qui m'emporte moi aussi pour finalement atteindre Yuigahama également.

J'adore cette authenticité entre nous. Tout est vrai, simple, sans arrière-pensée.

Quel plaisir.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui toque à la porte interrompt notre fou-rire.

« Entrez ! » dit Yukinoshita en reprenant son sérieux.

La poignée s'enclenche et trois jeunes filles bien plus jeunes que nous pénètrent dans notre salle. Je les ai déjà vu traîner dans les couloirs du bahut, elles doivent être en sixième ou en cinquième tout au plus. Elles se regardent entre elles comme pour se donner du courage, gloussent comme des poules puis seulement se dirigent vers notre table. En passant, elles me jettent un regard méfiant, comme d'habitude.

« Wouf, wouf ! » j'aboie, pour leur faire peur.

Elles sursautent.

« Ne faites pas attention à cet animal, il n'est pas méchant. » commence Yukinoshita. « Bonjour les filles, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous aider ? »

Elles se ressaisissent puis s'alignent toutes les troisface à la présidente du club.

« B-Bonjour ! » commence celle du milieu, visiblement la porte-parole du groupe. « Nous avons un gros problème pour notre voyage scolaire des vacances d'hiver, et on nous a dit que vous vous occupiez de régler toutes les situations désespérées ! »

« On dit ça de nous ? Je suis flatté. » j'interromps.

« Je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais dites toujours. » conclut Yukinoshita.

La représentante jette un œil à ses camarades. Ça va, on n'est pas si intimidants que ça quand même, détendez-vous.

« Alors voilà, comme vous savez, les 6èmes organisent une sortie en montagne d'ici la fin du mois, juste avant les vacances d'hiver ! »

Standing ovation pour ma perspicacité s'il vous plait.

« Oui ! J'en ai entendu parler ! Quelle chance, nous en 6ème, on a eu droit à une après-midi au zoo... » répond Yuigahama.

« Oui, on a vraiment de la chance, mais voilà, le problème c'est qu'aucun parent n'a pu se libérer pour encadrer notre classe... Du coup, on est sur le point d'annuler le projet... »

La façon qu'a cette fille de surjouer ses expressions faciales me donne envie de lui envoyer mon bouquin dans la tronche.

« Donc on est venu vous voir en espérant que vous auriez une solution pour nous. »

Je vois la suite arriver gros comme une falaise. Yukinoshita me jette un rapide regard et je comprends immédiatement qu'elle aussi à compris de quoi il en retournait. Je sens déjà le conflit pointer le bout de son nez. Nous avons tous les deux des méthodes diamétralement opposées pour résoudre les problèmes.

Seule Yuigahama semble encore dans le vague.

« Oow... ce serait vraiment dommage, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait vous aider là-dessus... » dit-elle.

Patience Yui, les noirs desseins de ces petits diables ne vont pas tarder à te sauter au visage.

« En fait...Hum... » commence la représentante.

Regardez-là revêtir son masque d'innocence pour mieux nous la mettre à l'envers. La façon de faire de la jeune fille m'embête, dans un ultime élan de frustration, je décide d'en finir avec tout ce cinéma.

« En fait, les Terminales ont leur vacances deux semaines plus tôt que les classes du collège, pour nous garantir plus de temps de révision pour les examens de fin d'année. Et devinez quand se déroule le fameux voyage de nos amies ici présentes ? Exactement quand nous partons en vacances, bien vu. » j'exagère volontairement le sarcasme dans ma voix. Je vois Yukinoshita tenter de s'interposer mais je continue. « Pour tout finir, je vous laisse également deviner quel est l'unique club à n'avoir aucune activité pendant les vacances. Et oui, c'est bien n... »

« Hikigaya ! » m'interrompt Yukinoshita.

Je me tais, non sans grogner. Elle sait très bien que j'ai raison, je le vois dans ses yeux. Mais encore une fois, elle va essayer de trouver une solution où nous ne se sommes pas les victimes. C'est perdu d'avance. En tout cas, dans ma situation, je ne pourrai pas refuser.

« Je vois, donc vous seriez à la recherche d'élèves de Terminales pour vous accompagner et superviser votre voyage en plus de votre professeur accompagnateur ? » continue la brune.

Sans déconner.

Je regarde Yuigahama, elle aussi semble être arrivée aux mêmes conclusions que moi. Bien, très bien, ça va rendre les choses plus rapides. Il va falloir que je coupe l'herbe sous le pied de Yukinoshita.

« Je ne fais rien pendant les vacances, je ne sais pas de combien d'accompagnateurs vous avez besoin, mais vous pouvez compter sur moi. » je dis en levant ma main.

Yukinoshita ouvre la bouche sans rien dire, puis la referme en baissant les épaules. La représentante des 6èmes fait un grand sourire.

«Wow, merci beaucoup Hikitani ! »

Hé, c'est qui que t'appelles Hikitani, tête de nœuds.

« En fait, il nous faudrait au minimum 2 personnes. » finit-elle en jetant un regard perçant à Yuigahama et Yukinoshita.

Instinctivement, je pose mon regard sur la présidente du club, et je la vois hésiter. C'est sans étonnement que j'entends Yui prendre la parole en première.

« J-Je suis aussi libre pendant les vacances, si vous voulez de mon aide, ce sera avec plaisir ! »

Evidemment.

« Super ! Merci ! Le problème est réglé, alors c'est bien vrai ce qu'on dit sur vous, vous faites des miracles ! »

Des miracles ? Dites plutôt qu'on nous force la main, comme à l'instant.

« Bon sur ce, on va y aller ! Notre professeur va vous contacter par mail pour toutes les informations ! Encore merci ! » conclut la jeune fille !

Yukinoshita bouge la tête de droite à gauche. Je sens qu'elle est sur le point de paniquer. Je comprends immédiatement ce qu'elle essaye de faire.

Mais la connaissant, si je ne fais rien, la situation en restera à ce qu'elle est maintenant. Bon, je vais sûrement me faire lapider dans les prochaines minutes, mais si je me lève pas pour elle, elle ne le fera pas.

Tss, foutue sorcière. Tu fais la grande fille, mais au fond, t'es encore une enfant...

« Dites. » je commence.

Les trois filles se retournent juste avant qu'elles n'ouvrent la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Y-a-t-il une place pour une troisième personne ? »

« Ah... euh... oui oui, ce serait même encore mieux ! »

Je me retourne pour faire face à Yukinoshita. Je tends ma main vers elle en la montrant du doigt.

« On aura sûrement besoin de ton aide aussi, ça te dirait de venir ? » je demande, gêné.

Qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour le compte de l'authenticité. Être contraint à demander poliment l'aide de quelqu'un qui n'ose pas la proposer d'elle-même, et qui, j'en suis sûr, en meurt d'envie !

« Ah...Euh... Oui oui, avec plaisir, je serai là aussi. » répond-elle finalement.

Eh bien voilà, c'était si difficile, Miss Reine de Glaces ?

« Merci beaucoup ! Bon nous devons vraiment y aller, encore mille fois merci ! »

« Avec plaisir ! » fait Yuigahama, grand sourire.

Le petit groupe claque la porte. Aussitôt parti, un froid polaire s'installe entre nous trois. Quelle ambiance. Je regarde ma montre, et range mon livre dans mon sac. Je me lève pour partir à mon tour.

« Je rentre, bonne soirée à vous deux. »

« Hikigaya. »

Fais chier.

« ... »

« Hikigaya, pourquoi est-ce que tout se passe toujours de la même façon avec toi... »

« Yukinon... » fait Yuigahama

Je baisse la tête.

« Pourquoi tu dois toujours te sacrifier pour aider les autres ? »

« Me sacrifier ? Je ne fais rien des vacances, je ne vais pas dire non à des vacances tous frais payés. »

Je mens évidemment, rien ne vaut deux semaines de vacances à ne rien faire dans sa chambre.

« Je commence à te connaître. Je sais qu'au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu voulais, il n'y a qu'à entendre le sarcasme dans ta voix quand tu t'es proposé. »

« Ma vie est un sarcasme, argument invalide. »

« Yukinon, nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix, nous étions les seuls à pouvoir les aider. » prends ma défense Yuigahama.

Bien joué, cheveux roses.

Yukinoshita ne dit plus rien, et baisse la tête. Puis, dans un souffle elle murmure.

« Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas qu'à force de te prendre tous les coups à la place des autres, tu fais souffrir les gens qui tiennent vraiment à toi. »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Que vient-elle de dire ? Vient-elle d'avouer qu'elle tient à moi ? Ce serait une première.

« J'y vais. »

Je fais basculer mon sac sur mon dos et marche lentement vers la sortie.

« Hachiman ! »

Hachiman ? Depuis quand s'adresse-t-elle à moi par mon prénom. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond chez elle aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

« Hm ? » je fais sans tourner la tête vers elle, toujours face à la porte.

« Merci... de m'avoir incluse. »

Ah bah quand même. Ce n'est pas que j'aime pas travailler pour des prunes mais ça fait toujours du bien de se sentir reconnu.

« C'est normal. » je réponds en souriant. « On se voit demain. »

/

/

/

Comme prévu, l'institutrice principale des garnements nous a rapidement contactés, non sans nous remercier chaleureusement. Les échanges n'ont pas été longs, heureusement, et se sont limités à nous confirmer le lieu de prise en charge, la date exacte et les activités dont nous serons en charge.

De ce que j'ai compris, notre rôle n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt. On est juste là pour s'occuper de remplir le quota d'un surveillant pour dix élèves. La classe comportant 30 élèves, le calcul est vite fait. Une fois sur place, nos fonctions se limiteront à mettre les minots au lit, à les réveiller, superviser leur petit-déjeuner, et on aura ensuite quartier libre jusqu'au soir.

Clairement le genre de programme que j'adore. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai même me promener un peu dans la vallée, trouver un coin sympa pour regarder le ciel et me dorer la pilule.

Le seul point négatif réside dans le chemin en bus, où je suppose qu'on devra jouer aux animateurs de centre aérés. Tout ça en comptant sur le fait que mes compétences dans ce domaine se limite à mon faciès de poisson mort, se suffisant à lui-même pour faire rire des gamins de 12 ans.

Mon téléphone sonne. Etant actuellement dans mon bain, je râle d'avoir à sécher mes mains pour décrocher. Après m'être tortillé pour récupérer l'objet à la hâte, je réponds finalement à l'appel.

« Allô Yui ? » je réponds en ayant lu le nom sur mon écran.

Mais c'est la voix d'une autre personne qui répond.

« Yui ? »

C'est Yukinoshita. Je sens le malentendu pointer le bout de son nez.

« Désolé Hikigaya, mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie, j'ai emprunté celui de Yui-gahama. » elle insiste sur le nom de famille.

Vraiment, j'ai tendance à souvent l'oublier, mais Yukinoshita est bien une fille. Une voix dans le fond se fait entendre et je reconnais la propriétaire du téléphone.

« Yukino ! Il ne devait pas savoir que nous étions ensemble, il va croire qu'on organise des choses sans lui ! » fait-elle.

« Je suis outré de ne pas faire partie de vos plans. » je dis, blasé.

« Yui, tu devrais savoir qu'Hikigaya n'a pas d'ami, il est habitué à être écarté de la sorte. » répond Yukinoshita.

Aïe, elle sait appuyer là où ça fait mal la peste.

« Ah Ah Ah. »

Pas trop d'inspiration sur le coup, je lui accorde cette petite victoire.

« Bref, en quel honneur est-ce que Yukinoshita Yukino me fait le plaisir de son appel. »

Je l'entends se racler la gorge.

« Je voulais juste confirmer avec toi que tu as bien tout préparer pour demain. »

Hein ?

« Tu aurais pu me demander ça par message. »

Silence.

« Excuses-moi de m'inquiéter. »

Yukinoshita qui s'inquiète pour moi, c'est assez drôle. Ça m'a plutôt l'air d'être une idée de Yuigahama.

« Merci de t'inquiéter, j'ai bien tout préparé. »

Je suis même prêt à une éventuelle avalanche pour tout dire. Ce n'est pas que je sois parano ou quoique ce soit, mais au moins, si jamais il fait trop froid j'aurais mon sac de couchage en plus pour me réchauffer. C'est surtout que je tiens à mon petit confort, malgré les apparences, je suis un homme très douillet.

« Très bien... je vais te laisser alors... Yui te passe le bonjour. »

« Merci. »

« Bien. »

« A demain alors. »

« Oui, bonne soirée. »

Je raccroche. Je lis 7 minutes 30 d'appel sur l'écran de mon téléphone et je souris, fier de moi. Il fut un temps où les seules conversations téléphoniques que j'avais se limitaient à appeler ma sœur pour lui dire que j'arriverais un peu en avance. Certes, mes conversations actuelles ne sont pas très joyeuses, mais je les partage avec des gens que j'apprécie vraiment.

Hachiman, tu es un chef.

/

/

/

Je déteste les voyages scolaires.

Je hais les bus scolaires.

J'exècre le bruit scolaire.

J'abhorre les chansons païennes scolaires.

Le vacarme des chants des adolescents me viole les oreilles. La tête collée contre la vitre, j'envisage sérieusement de mettre fin à mes jours en la brisant d'un coup de boule. Dire que je pourrais être tranquillement chez moi à ne rien faire.

Je souffle bruyamment, comme si quelqu'un pourrait prendre conscience de mon calvaire et venir me sauver.

Heureusement, Yuigahama s'occupe de divertir les monstres à notre place, sinon je crois que j'en aurais balancés certains par la fenêtre.

Derrière mon siège se trouve Yukinoshita, elle aussi en piteux état. La voir dans le même état de souffrance que moi me soulage. Je me retourne vers elle.

Elle est verte.

Je me lève et vient m'assoir à ses côtés. Ne me manque plus que la cape et je serais un vrai prince charmant.

« Tout va bien ? » je demande.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite.

« C'était déjà affreux avant qu'on commence les virages. Maintenant j'ai le mal des transports en plus de ne plus avoir de tympans. »

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et frotte sa veste pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« Courage, je comprends ta douleur. »

J'entreprends de me lever mais elle m'attrape par le poignet. Son regard désespéré me fait rire intérieurement, mais je me force à ne pas le montrer.

« Restes. S'il te plait. »

J'affiche un petit sourire en coin.

« Comme tu veux. »

Je me rassieds.

« Te voir dans le même état que moi me soulage, c'est pour ça. Commences pas à imaginer des trucs. »

Cette fille est épatante, même dans cet état, elle ne baisse toujours pas sa garde.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier. »

Sa main reste accrochée à ma manche. Je prends mentalement note du tableau auquel j'assiste. C'est dire à quel point c'est rare de voir Yukinoshita Yukino demander de l'aide.

/

/

/

« Oy... allez... au lit... » je dis, désespéré de parler dans le vide.

Mes efforts – peu enthousiastes je vous l'accorde – sont aussi utiles qu'une doudoune en été. Une fois le trajet fini, j'espérais en avoir fini avec les hurlements et autres commérages bruyants. Mais de la sortie de l'engin jusqu'au Chalet où logent les mioches, le tumulte n'a pas perdu un gramme de son ampleur. Je suis maintenant dans une des 3 chambres, où 10 élèves ont été assignés, et cela doit bien faire 15 minutes que j'essaye de les faire dormir.

Sérieusement, j'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'enfants de primaires, quelle horreur. Je vais être obligé de mettre en pratique un de mes pouvoirs les plus obscurs. Le pouvoir Hikki-faussement fâché. Je tape violemment mon poing contre la porte et lève la voix.

« OY ! Maintenant vous la bouclez où je vous envoie à bouffer au Big Foot ! »

Pas sûr que l'institutrice approuve mes méthodes éducatives, mais bon dieu, quelle efficacité. Ils ont tous fermé leur caquet en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me sens un peu coupable d'avoir haussé le ton.

« Je veux dire... hum... vous serez fatigués demain si vous ne vous couchez pas tôt ce soir. » je complète.

Personne n'ose répondre. Génial, maintenant je vais être haït par toute l'école, collégiens compris. Yey.

« Bref, bonne nuit. »

Je sors de la chambre et me retrouve dans la salle à vivre du Chalet. L'endroit est vraiment agréable, mais dehors, la petite vallée enneigée m'appelle. J'aime la montagne. Pouvoir prendre de la hauteur et se perdre à la fois dans la grandeur des cieux et le vertige de la plaine n'a pas de prix. Ajoutez à cela l'épais manteau neigeux et vous obtenez le plus beau des tableaux qu'un solitaire ne puisse jamais souhaiter d'observer.

J'attrape mon sac à dos, dans lequel j'ai enroulé un matelas de yoga au cas où je souhaiterais m'assoir.

Quelle prévoyance Hachiman, Good Job !

Je sors du chalet et frissonne en sentant le froid de la nuit hivernale me fouetter le visage. Un vrai plaisir. Sous le préau du Chalet, un distributeur automatique de boissons est posé là. Je salue intérieurement les loueurs du chalet d'être aussi bons commerçants pour venir mettre un distributeur même dans ce chalet perdu à 10 kilomètres du village le plus proche.

Et en bonne victime de la société de consommation, mon œil accroche une canette de MAXCOFFEE dans la machine. Je tombe instantanément amoureux de ce magnifique produit cafeiné, et succombe à l'envie de le siroter. Je paye rapidement et récupère la canette chaude dans mes mains.

Aaaaah...

Je l'ouvre et en prend une gorgée que je savoure avec délectation.

Je commence ma petite marche dans la neige. Après 10 minutes de promenade hors des sentiers battus, je m'arrête contre mon gré, faisant face à un tombant. La vue est splendide, je peux voir tout le village en contrebas dans la vallée, plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas. Je tourne la tête de droite à gauche, et trouve un rocher qui m'a l'air ma foi fort confortable, et décide de m'y assoir. Après une courte escalade, me voilà sur le plus beau des trônes.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de mon petit matelas, aussi, je pose mon sac à terre. J'attrape mes genoux entre mes bras et sirote doucement mon café. Le moment finit de m'émerveiller quand je lève les yeux au ciel.

Sans aucun nuage, et avec une lune absente des radars, les étoiles sont brillantes de mille feux, et le spectacle est divin.

Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Je souffle un épais nuage de condensation et m'amuse à faire le dragon.

Il est vraiment des choses que l'on ne peut apprécier qu'en étant seul, pour être vraiment authentiques.

« Tu envisages la vie d'ermite... Hikigaya ? »

« Huh ? »

Je tourne la tête et baisse les yeux pour voir Yukinoshita en bas de mon caillou. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, j'étais très bien tout seul. Et puis il est trop tard pour que j'ai encore assez de force à gaspiller en joutes verbales.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je viens à peine de réussir à m'échapper de ce purgatoire, je voulais me changer les idées. »

Sur ça je te comprends.

« Et comment est-ce qu'Ice Queen m'a retrouvé ici plutôt qu'ailleurs ? »

Elle hausse les épaules en souriant.

« Peut-être grâce aux empreintes de Yeti que tu laisses dans la neige en marchant. »

« Hum... pas faux. »

Je la détaille de mon piédestal, et je la vois frissonner, les bras enroulés autour de sa poitrine.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir froid. » je remarque.

« Je ne pensais que tu serais allé aussi loin du chalet. A la base je voulais juste sortir prendre l'air. »

Je souris.

« Regarde dans mon sac, il y a un plaid normalement, tu peux le prendre. »

Yukinoshita ouvre grand les yeux.

« Quoi. » je fais, frustré.

« Rien, je m'étonne de te voir agir en gentleman, c'est plutôt surprenant pour un homme de ton espèce. »

« Ta gueule. »

Elle rit. C'est assez rare pour le noter.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, t'es un vrai crapaud. »

« C'est le crabe qui parle. » je rétorque.

Je la regarde prendre la couverture et se l'enrouler autour des épaules. Elle se redresse ensuite, me regarde et hésite un instant.

« Et bien alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Montes. »

Je lui tends ma main pour l'aider à escalader le rocher et elle vient se poser à côté de moi.

« Super confortable ma pierre, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Royale. »

Je ris à mon tour.

Pendant plusieurs longues minutes, nous restons ainsi en silence, à admirer la vue. Je tourne finalement la tête vers la brune, et je suis surpris de la voir les yeux grands ouverts vers le ciel, complètement émerveillée par ce qui se passe sous ses yeux.

« Magnifique, hein. » je fais, heureux de partager ça avec une autre personne, tout compte fait.

Sans décrocher son regard des étoiles, elle répond.

« Magique... »

« Hm... Ça paraît surréaliste. »

« On se sent tellement petits face à elles... »

Je lève mes yeux à mon tour vers la voûte étoilée.

« Oui. L'égo de n'importe qui prendrait un coup face à leurs grandeurs. »

« Elles qui ont vus toutes les générations d'êtres humains passées comme un coup de vent. Sans ciller, sans même noter leurs existences. »

« Je ne pense pas que les étoiles ne nous remarquent pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien en particulier. Juste que ce serait triste de conclure sur une note aussi pessimiste. »

« Hikigaya Hachiman optimiste ? J'ai dû rater un épisode. »

« Non plus. J'espère juste que toutes ces choses qu'on ne comprend pas restent mystérieuses à jamais. »

« ... »

« Qu'il suffise juste de sortir et de lever les yeux au ciel pour être transporter, pour rêver. »

« ... »

« Je m'en fous que des milliards d'hommes aient profité de ce spectacle avant moi. Quand je regarde le ciel au-dessus de moi s'étendre à l'infini, c'est comme si l'univers me donnait une leçon d'humilité. Il me dit de me taire et de l'admirer. Il balaye mes certitudes, mes connaissances, mes problèmes d'un coup de batte et me tort le ventre en me rappelant que le temps que j'ai ici est compté. Alors plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre comme un sujet de laboratoire, je préfère juste rester là, et embrasser le ballet qu'il m'offre tous les jours. »

Je pose finalement mon regard sur la ligne d'horizon devant moi, et inspire un grand coup.

« Aaah... Quel pied putain. »

Je prends une gorgée de mon MAXCOFFEE. Je me tourne vers Yukinoshita pour lui en proposer. Je sursaute légèrement en voyant qu'elle a la tête tournée vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Huh ? »

« Hachiman... »

« Quoi. »

« J-Je... C'est assez beau ce que tu dis. »

Je rougis, pris de court.

« Tu parles, je joue juste au philosophe du dimanche. »

Elle secoue la tête.

« Non, ça s'entends dans ta voix quand tu te donnes un genre. Là, ce n'était pas le cas, pas vrai ? »

J'hausse les épaules.

« Hm. »

« Tes mots, ils sont justes, j'ai trouvé ça touchant. »

Je laisse échapper un petit sourire en coin, et baisse les yeux vers mes pieds.

« Yukinoshita Yukino qui me trouve touchant. Quelle journée. »

Elle ne réagit pas à la pique.

« Et puis, je trouve que tu m'appelles par mon prénom assez fréquemment ces temps-ci. »

Elle semble s'en rendre compte aussi, et ses joues prennent une jolie teinte rosée.

« Pardon... »

« Y a pas de mal. »

Elle éternue en un petit bruit aigu qui me brise le cœur. A l'instant, elle semble tellement fragile, assise là avec sa couverture, le bout du nez rougi par le froid. Je retire mon bonnet et lui visse sur la tête malgré sa protestation.

« Allez jeune fille, on rentre. Je ne voudrais pas avoir le clan Yukinoshita sur le dos parce que j'ai grippé leur fille. »

« C'est qui que tu traites de jeune fille là ? » Elle abaisse un peu plus mon bonnet sur son front pour se couvrir mieux des basses températures. « Et je sais très bien m'occuper de moi toute seule. »

Si je ne la connaissais pas, je la trouverais presque mignonne.

« Oui oui, allez, rentrons. »

Je saute de notre perchoir et récupère mon sac à dos que je fais valser sur mon dos. Je vois Yukinoshita hésiter à descendre. C'est vrai que c'est peut-être un peu haut pour les gens pas très adroits.

Je la regarde en écartant les bras.

« Vas-y, je te rattrape si tu tombes. »

« Hikigaya, si tu me laisses mourir ici, je viendrai te maudire tous les soirs de ta vie. »

« Je serais honoré. Sautes maintenant. »

Elle se rapproche à genoux du bord et se propulse en avant, pour atterrir directement contre moi, dans mes bras. Les bras repliés contre ma veste, elle reste là un instant. Un instinct me pousse à la serrer fort contre moi pour m'assurer qu'elle tient bien sur ses deux jambes. Je rougis un peu en sentant son souffle sur mon visage quand elle relève la tête. Une occasion parfaite de mettre en pratique le Hikki-camouflage d'émotions. Je la repousse doucement et lui frotte le haut de la tête avec mes gants.

« Quel casse-cou. Un vrai bandit. »

« Merci... »

J'hausse les épaules.

Notre chemin de retour se passe sans encombre particulière, et en moins de 10 minutes, nous sommes de nouveau au chalet des élèves. Yuigahama, Yukinoshita et l'institutrice dorme dans une même chambre et il a été convenu que je pourrais dormir dans le canapé du salon.

« Bonne nuit, Hikigaya. »

« Ah ? Euh... merci, toi aussi. Et attention aux monstres hein. » je fais, en rigolant.

Elle me tire la langue. Je glousse de rire, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre de faire des trucs pareils. C'est sûrement le froid qui lui a givré un ou deux hémisphères là-haut.

Encore une fois, quelle journée...

/

/

/

La suite du séjour se passa calmement, entre visites des versants, temples et autres expéditions de marches. Je dois avouer que malgré mes appréhensions, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à participer à la chose, et maintenant que le départ est prévu pour dans 2 jours, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement au cœur.

Les 6èmes sont actuellement en randonnée et ne seront pas rentrés avant 2 heures. Ayant épuisé mes forces le matin même, je me suis accordé une après-midi tranquille à ne rien faire. C'est dire que le canapé du salon est vraiment confortable quoi, ce serait bête de se limiter à l'utiliser juste pour dormir. Large et bien épais, des coussins moelleux et un repose-pied intégré en font une véritable arme de guerre pour feignants. Saupoudrez le tout d'une télé à écran plat et d'une antenne satellite, et je vous présente le cocktail parfait du farniente.

Yuigahama sort de la chambre des filles, où elle s'était réfugier il y a quelques heures pour, je cite : « se reposer ».

« Yo. »

« Re-salut, Hikki ! »

Elle semble être sur le point de sortir de l'habitation mais s'arrête en plein milieu de l'écran de télévision.

« T'es fille de vitrier ou ça se passe comment ? »

« Ah ! Euh... pardon. Je peux ? » répond-elle en pointant du doigt mon sacro-saint canapé.

Non tu ne peux pas.

« Vas-y. »

Elle s'approche et s'assoit à mes côtés.

« Hikki ? »

« Hm ? »

« J-Je voulais te remercier. Pour nous avoir proposer de venir ici. »

« Je ne vous ai rien vraiment proposer, on avait pas trop le choix. »

« Ça, c'est ce que tu dis... Mais au fond, on sait bien qu'on aurait pu faire durer nos recherches le temps que leur classe annule la sortie. »

Tiens, Yuigahama est donc bel et bien capable d'avoir des réflexions cohérentes.

« Mais au lieu de ça, tu as privilégié l'intérêt de ceux qui étaient dans le besoin. Comme toujours. »

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. »

« Tu es un homme bon Hikki. Il serait temps que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Mais j'en suis conscient. Si personne ne m'aime, c'est parce que je suis trop parfait pour le commun des mortels. »

Elle lâche un petit rire forcé.

« Evidemment... Hikki ? »

« Yuigahama ? »

« Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi ? Pas vrai ? »

Mon cœur rate un battement. Merde, je ne pensais pas qu'elle aurait le cran de ramener ce sujet sur la table. Le contexte ne me laisse aucune échappatoire possible.

« Oui. »

Désolé... Yui.

« Je le savais. »

« J-Je... »

« Ne t'embête pas Hikki. Tu n'as pas à te justifier. Je sais bien que si tu évites le sujet depuis le temps, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

Non.

« J'ai compris. »

Non. Non. Non.

« Depuis la dernière fois. »

Je ne veux pas de ça. Je ne veux pas de ces fausses conclusions. Je ne veux pas !

« Yuigahama ! »

Elle sursaute. Elle se tourne et plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

« H-Hikki ? »

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation. Mais Yui est une amie chère à mes yeux. La seule pour être honnête, avec Yukinoshita. Elle mérite une réponse vraie, authentique. Je lui dois ça.

« Yui... je t'aime, vraiment. Toute ma vie, j'ai toujours été le mec louche du fond de la classe. Toi, tu as su venir vers moi quand la majorité des autres se sont contentés garder les choses telles qu'elles étaient. »

« ... »

Sans vraiment comprendre, je pose ma main sur sa joue. Des larmes commencent à perler dans ses yeux.

« Pour cette raison, tu es... vraiment très importante à mes yeux. »

« Toi aussi... Hachiman. »

Je perds un peu contenance en entendant mon prénom, mais je reprends vite mes esprits.

« Mais, je ne peux pas répondre à ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne peux pas. Ce ne serait pas honnête. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'une fille aussi bien que toi mérite, c'est bien qu'on soit franc avec elle le jour où elle s'expose. »

Une douleur me tord les boyaux de l'intérieur. Je ressens sa souffrance en même temps que je lui inflige.

« Mais... Mais... »

Je sens une boule se coincer dans ma gorge, m'empêchant de continuer.

Yuigahama semble comprendre ma détresse, et elle pose son index sur mes lèvres.

« Hachiman... J'ai compris. »

Je baisse les yeux.

« Merci. »

« Yui... Je... Tu... Je voudrais que ce qui existe aujourd'hui entre nous dure toujours. Je fais le dur devant tout le monde, mais des personnes comme toi, je suis sûr de ne plus jamais en rencontrer dans le futur. »

Elle sourit.

« Hikki. Tu trouves toujours les mots justes. »

Je me gratte l'arrière du crâne, gêné.

Yuigahama glousse une ou deux fois, puis finit par rire franchement. Pris de court, j'affiche une mine surprise.

« Ahahahah ! Tu es fort Hikki. Je me prends un râteau, et pourtant, je me sens mieux qu'avant de t'avoir parlé... Tu es vraiment doué avec les mots. »

Je grogne.

« Idiote. »

Son rire reprend.

« Ne m'en veux pas, Hikki, ça me fait du bien de t'entendre dire toutes ces choses. Ça ne te ressemble tellement pas. Juste t'entendre dire ça, c'est déjà une grande victoire pour moi ! »

« Imbécile, j'me fais du souci pour toi, et toi tu te marres. »

Je sens une pression sur ma joue droite, et sans comprendre je me retrouve avec les lèvres de Yui sur ma peau. Je rougis sans pouvoir me contrôler, et me recule vivement.

« Qu- ? »

« Je pense que j'ai eu le droit à mon bisou, tout de même ! C'est mon lot de consolation ! »

« Tu es folle. »

« Je t'aime aussi Hikki ! »

Je souris finalement, devant son visage ravi.

« Alors... amis ? » je fais.

« Oui ! Et pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi ! »

Elle se lève, m'adresse un dernier sourire, et retourne dans la chambre.

Mes muscles se détendent et je lâche un long soupir. Pfiou... Je n'étais vraiment pas préparé à ça. Mais au fond, je suis content que ce soit passé. Il y avait toujours cette petite ombre au tableau de notre relation, entre Yui et moi. Maintenant que l'abcès est crevé, au moins, plus rien ne va entraver la suite de notre amitié.

Je me mords les lèvres de honte en repensant à toutes les choses gênantes que j'ai dit un peu plus tôt.

Je relève les yeux vers l'écran de télé.

Fais chier. J'ai raté la moitié de mon émission.

/

/

/

Nous voilà déjà au dernier jour de voyage d'hiver des 6èmes. Je regrette sincèrement de devoir déjà rentrer, la petite routine à laquelle je me suis habitué va être difficile à oublier. Je suis retourné plusieurs fois avec Yukinoshita et Yuigahama au « coin des étoiles », et à chaque fois, l'expérience était unique et inoubliable. Je garde aussi un bon souvenir des randonnées avec les collégiens, qui malgré leur débordante énergie, étaient finalement plutôt attachants.

Aujourd'hui est donc la dernière nuit avant le grand départ, demain matin. J'envisage un instant de sortir de ma chambre, m'habiller chaudement et partir une fois encore vagabonder dans la neige, mais la fatigue accumulée tout au long de la semaine m'en dissuade. Mais profondément amoureux de l'air hivernal, je me fais violence pour sortir sous le préau du chalet. Bien emmitouflé dans ma veste, je brave la fraîcheur de la nuit, et m'assoit sur le banc installé non loin de la porte d'entrée.

« Tu ne t'en lasses jamais ? »

Je reconnais la voix de Yukinoshita.

« Jamais. »

« Je te comprends. »

« Et toi alors, tu ne te lasses jamais de me croiser par hasard ? »

Un court silence me répond. Je lève un sourcil et tourne ma tête vers elle, étonné qu'elle ne réponde pas tout de suite. Elle porte sur la tête le bonnet que je lui ai donné il y a quelques jours. Il lui va bien.

« Non, ce soir, je voulais te voir. »

Une douce chaleur imprègne mes joues.

« Ah. »

« Je peux m'assoir ? »

« Evidemment. »

Elle se place à mes côtés, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité pour éviter tout contact. Encore traumatisée par notre accolade, huh ?

« Yui m'a dit qu'elle t'avait avoué ses sentiments hier. »

« Ouaip. »

« Si vous n'êtes pas en train de roucouler à l'heure actuelle, j'en déduis que tu l'as rejetée ? »

« Je n'ai rejeté personne, j'ai accepté ce qu'elle avait à me dire, en lui expliquant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas lui offrir ce qu'elle voulait. »

« Je vois. »

Je m'affale un peu plus contre le banc et souffle un gros nuage de fumée par le nez.

« Je ne te comprends pas, Hachiman. »

« Expliques-toi. »

« Un looser comme toi, qui a la chance de pouvoir conclure avec une fille aussi belle que Yuigahama, et qui pourtant, refuse. »

Pas vexé le moins du monde, je laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Looser un jour, looser toujours. »

« ... »

« Plus sérieusement, je suis content que Yuigahama se soit déclarée, finalement. Content que les choses soient enfin claires. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je n'aurais pas supporté de faire semblant de rien à propos de ça plus longtemps. »

« ... »

« ... »

« Hachiman ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'impressionnes. »

« Je sais. »

« Es-tu heureux ? »

Je prends la remarque de plein fouet.

« Huh... ? »

« Ta vie, ce que tu as actuellement te permet-il d'atteindre la véritable plénitude ? »

« J-Je... »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu cherches. Ce qui guide tes pas, tes décisions. J'ai l'impression que quoique tu fasses, c'est toujours pour les autres, et qu'au final, ce que toi tu veux, tu n'arrives pas mettre la main dessus. Et je suis triste de te voir passer à côt... »

« C'est faux ! »

Ma voix s'est emportée plus que je ne l'aurais voulu. Mon bras a saisi l'épaule de Yukinoshita et l'agrippe maintenant avec force. Je la regarde dans les yeux, n'admettant pas la véracité de ses conjectures.

« C'est faux... »

« Que cherches-tu... ? »

Je retire ma main de son épaule et plonge ma tête dans mes mains. Je sens encore une fois les émotions submerger mon esprit, et je déteste çà. Je sens une main se poser sur les miennes. Elle est chaude et douce. Elle attrape ma paume et s'enroule autour d'elle.

Yukinoshita se tourne légèrement vers moi, et me regarde avec des yeux que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Emplis de compassion.

« Hachiman, pour toi, pour nous trois, il faut que tu sois honnête avec toi-même, avant de l'être avec nous. » elle commence, les yeux humides. « Avant de l'être avec moi. »

La voir dans cet état m'arrache le cœur, mais je ne peux pas céder. C'est mon fardeau. Il ne faut pas que je craque.

« Tss, regardes-toi, à jouer les psychologues. Ça ne te va pas. »

« Hach... »

« Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux à la fois être la Yukinoshita que je connais, et d'un autre côté, agir comme tu le fais maintenant. »

« C'est parce que lentement, tu as sû baisser mes barrières, et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire avec toi aussi. »

« Des barrières... hein ? »

« ... »

« Il n'y a aucune barrière. Tout va très bien. »

La gifle de Yukinoshita me cueille en plein visage. Alliée au froid polaire, la morsure du coup me décolle la mâchoire. Mais plus meurtri intérieurement que physiquement, je ne dis rien, me contentant de baisser les yeux.

« Que veux-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux au fond de toi ? »

Les larmes commencent à couler sur son visage. C'est à cet instant qu'elle me bat. Les mots s'échappent de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

« Je...Je comprends... »

« Je suis désolé Hachiman... »

« Non. Je comprends. C'est impossible d'exiger de quelqu'un qu'il comprenne ce qu'il se passe dans mon esprit... »

L'émotion me lacère la gorge.

« Mais... Mais... Ce ne sont pas des mots vides de sens auxquels j'aspirent. Il y a quelque chose de plus que j'ai toujours désiré. Pas que les gens me comprennent, pas d'amitié, pas de camaraderie ou quoique ce soit de la sorte. Je n'en ai rien à foutre d'être compris. Je veux juste comprendre. Comprendre, savoir et me conforter dans ces connaissances. J'ai toujours voulu tout comprendre des gens, parce que rester dans l'ombre m'a toujours terrifié. Je sais que c'est égoïste, arrogant et égocentrique. C'est déplorable et dégoutant. Savoir que je nourri un tel désir me rend malade. Mais... Mais savoir que peut-être, je pourrais un jour partager ce désir... Partager une relation avec des gens avec qui je pourrais parler de cette autosatisfaction repoussante... Non, je sais que c'est impossible. Je sais que c'est inatteignable pour un homme comme moi... Et pourtant ! Et pourtant... J-Je... Je veux trouver un jour quelque chose d'authentique ! »

Les larmes coulent maintenant définitivement sur mon visage. Je sens un poids énorme s'envoler de mes épaules.

La main de Yukinoshita est toujours fermement entrelacée dans la mienne.

« Fais chier... » je jure en reniflant.

Je regarde toujours au sol, exténué de ma tirade.

Je sens la jeune fille se rapprocher de moi et se coller contre mon épaule. Sans que je n'aie le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, ses mains de porcelaine s'emparent de mes joues et les attire vers elle. Nos visages se font face, à quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre.

« Hachiman, ce que tu cherches, cette authenticité, elle est juste là, autour de toi. »

« Qu-que... »

Elle passe une de ses mains sur ma nuque et me rapproche un peu plus d'elle, collant son corps tout entier contre le mien. Les yeux légèrement plissés, toujours trempés par l'émotion, elle me regarde dans les yeux, une once de peur dans le regard.

« S'il te plait... donnes moi cette authenticité que tu cherches. Tu as mis les mots sur ce qui me manque à moi aussi. Je veux la ressentir aussi. Je veux la vivre aussi. »

Mes yeux se posent sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, puis remontent sur ses iris bleutées. Sans que je ne sache si le dernier mouvement vienne de moi ou d'elle, l'écart entre nos lèvres disparait. Assommé par la douceur et la fragilité de ce baiser, je ferme inconsciemment les yeux, pour mieux en ressentir les subtilités. J'enroule mes bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et je sens une de ses mains passer dans mes cheveux.

Y suis-je arrivé ?

Ou était-ce faux, comme je l'avais prédit?


	2. Chapter 2

Comme imprévu

Préambule :

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont tous vraiment touchés ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

(Info pour les non-initiés : Hayama est un bon ami de Yukinoshita, et accessoirement un élève très bien vu dans l'école.)

Bonne lecture !

/

/

/

Il aura fallu une nuit. Une poignée d'heures seulement pour balayer tous mes principes. Jamais je n'aurai cru les barrières que j'ai mises tant de temps à bâtir si fragiles. Ce que j'ai vécu cette nuit-là, dans le salon de ce chalet, avec elle… Si je devais le décrire, je ne trouverais pas les mots. Je balbutierais deux-trois synonymes du bonheur et du plaisir avant de perdre le fil de ma verve. C'est triste, parce qu'un tel volcan d'émotions et de sentiments mériteraient qu'on le décrive avec les mots justes. Un jour peut-être, quand je vivrais dans le souvenir de mes jeunes années, je profiterais d'un élan nostalgique pour tenter d'exprimer verbalement la plénitude de cet instant. Evidemment, le rendu sera ridicule.

Rien ne pourrait égaler l'intensité d'une nuit pareille. C'est sûrement la fraicheur de ce souvenir qui me fait en parler aussi élogieusement, j'en suis conscient.

Parce que, vous vous en doutez, la suite de l'histoire est beaucoup moins joyeuse que le canevas d'Happy Ending traditionnel.

Dans la vraie vie, les histoires ne finissent pas bien. Les histoires ne finissent pas tout simplement. L'illusion qu'il suffirait de seulement 4 lignes en fin de roman pour résumer le reste d'une vie est dégoutante. Et pourtant elle semble satisfaire le plus grand nombre.

Elle m'aurait satisfait aussi. ''Hikigaya Hachiman vécut heureux avec Yukinoshita Yukino pour le reste de sa vie.'' Un beau tableau n'est-ce pas.

La seule fin en soit, c'est qu'au moins une fois dans ce qui me sert de vie, j'aurais ressenti la vraie authenticité à laquelle j'aspire. Parce que dans ses bras, je n'étais plus le centre de mon monde. Elle ne l'était pas non plus. L'échange, le partage, la confiance l'était.

Mais voilà.

La réalité m'a rattrapé comme un train en pleine poire. Mais bon, c'est un peu de ma faute aussi, je n'avais qu'à pas me mettre en plein milieu de la voie, un sac en carton sur la tête.

Pour faire court et résumer le topo sans rentrer dans les détails juteux de ma débâcle, je dirai que ma situation actuelle est le résultat d'une suite logique et prévisible à laquelle je ne me suis stupidement pas préparé.

Yuigahama nous a surpris en plein milieu de la nuit, à deux doigts de faire la plus grosse bêtise de notre vie. Après ça, pour aller vite, j'ai ruiné l'amitié qui nous liait tous les trois, je me suis fait cogné par Hayama pour des raisons que j'ignore, j'ai commencé à ignorer Yukinoshita par frustration, je suis devenu la bête noire du lycée et enfin, pour couronner le tout, des rumeurs circulent comme quoi j'aurais forcé Yukinoshita à faire des trucs sales avec moi.

Bref la grande joie, je ne vous dis pas.

Je ne me mets pas d'œillère, je sais que je suis le principal fautif. Si j'assumais un peu plus ce qui s'est passé entre la brune et moi… peut-être… peut-être que les choses auraient pris une tournure différente.

Si j'avais eu le courage de parler à Yui, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas murer dans son silence, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas gifler Yukinoshita et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait eu besoin de se confier aux premiers venus du lycée. Dans la continuité, Hayama n'aurait peut-être pas entendu parler de notre liaison, et il ne m'aurait pas fracassé l'arcade – mais sur ce point, je suis assez mitigé, mon œil au beurre noir me rend sacrément cool – comme un morceau de frigolite.

Enfin, si j'avais eu le cran d'aller voir Yukinoshita, si j'avais eu l'honnêteté d'aller la voir quand elle avait autant besoin de moi que j'avais besoin d'elle, on aurait peut-être pu régler cette histoire ensemble.

C'était sans compter sur mon extrême lâcheté, doublée d'une fierté mal placée que je ne me soupçonnais pas. Au début, je ne lui ai pas parlé par manque de temps, ensuite par manque d'envie et maintenant, je ne peux simplement pas retourner la voir comme si de rien n'était. C'est ainsi qu'en bon pleutre qui se respecte, je n'ai pas adressé la parole à la jeune femme depuis bien 3 mois.

« Pas si vite frérot ! Tu vas nous tuer ! »

J'enclenche le frein de mon vélo pour diminuer progressivement la vitesse du bolide. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à ce qui se passe dans ma vie ces derniers temps, une frustration gronde au fond de moi. Elle explique sûrement les coups de pédales un peu trop puissants.

« T'as qu'à mieux te tenir. »

« T'es un vrai danger public, et en plus tu mets la vie d'une jeune fille pleine d'avenir en jeu. »

« Je me demande de qui tu tiens cette arrogance… »

« Devine. »

Je souris néanmoins à la remarque de ma petite sœur, avant de ralentir et d'opter pour une vitesse de croisière plus raisonnable. Après quelques virages, j'arrive finalement devant le lycée. Comme convenu secrètement, je dépose ma sœur en amont pour lui éviter l'humiliation d'être associée à moi.

Quel frère prévenant, on devrait m'applaudir plus souvent.

Une fois m'être assuré qu'elle soit suffisamment loin de mon aura pour ne pas en récolter les effets néfastes, je me remets en route. Alors que j'approche du parc à vélo, j'aperçois une silhouette arriver au même endroit, dans le sens opposé. D'abord prêt à inhiber l'importance de cet individu, je manque finalement de me prendre le trottoir.

Yukinoshita Yukino, à bicyclette. Suis-je en train de rêver ?

Jamais je ne l'ai vu utiliser un moyen de locomotion aussi rudimentaire, aussi agréable soit-il. Elle est plutôt habituée aux voitures avec chauffeur de ses parents.

Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre la suite des évènements si je ne fais rien. Nous sommes tous les deux en retard, il ne restera donc que nous sous le préau du parc et nous serons contraints de nous croiser étant donné que les dernières places disponibles sont celles du fond.

Mon instinct de couardise m'ordonne de faire demi-tour pour éviter d'avoir à faire face à cet élément déclencheur de film bas de gamme. Malheureusement, la surprise m'ayant un peu pris de court, je me contente de continuer tout droit, les yeux baissés. Au lieu de freiner et de m'arrêter pour déposer ma monture, je continue bêtement droit devant.

Je croise la brune mais tourne la tête dans l'autre direction comme pour vérifier la bonne santé de ma pédale droite. Bien conscient du ridicule de mon geste, je grince des dents de frustration.

Derrière moi je l'entends freiner.

Evidemment, j'accélère.

/

/

/

J'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience de sécher les cours de la journée. Je pense devoir faire un point avec moi-même pour éviter que ce genre de situation ne se reproduise. J'ai continué à pédaler pendant au moins une bonne demi-heure, et sans vraiment savoir où j'allais, je me suis retrouvé hors de la ville, et de sentiers en sentiers, sur la rive d'un des affluents du petit fleuve qui traverse notre ville.

L'air est frais, tout autant de la légère brise qui souffle sur mon visage. En ce mois de mars, les températures commencent lentement à remonter, rendant les promenades très agréables. L'eau qui ruisselle un peu plus bas m'attire beaucoup, mais je suis sûr qu'elle est toujours glaciale, donc je me retiens d'y mettre les pieds.

J'ai à peine le temps de me coucher sur le dos, les bras derrière la tête, que je sens mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche arrière.

'Tu es un moins que rien _.'_

Un message de Yukinoshita. Pour qu'elle me contacte depuis son propre téléphone, elle a dû prendre sur elle. Dommage qu'elle ait gâché cette chance simplement pour me dire quelque chose que je sais déjà.

'Je sais.'

J'aurai pu ne pas répondre.

'Ce serait si horrible que ça d'avoir à me dire bonjour ?'

Donc elle a vu clair dans mon petit manège de ce matin. Venant d'elle, ça ne m'étonne pas.

'Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'

Je me fais honte.

'Tu es un homme faux.'

Aïe. Je suis bien conscient que sa pique est dirigé droit à ce qui me reste de fierté. Elle cherche une réaction de ma part ? Hm…

J'hésite un instant sur ce à quoi je devrai répondre.

'Tu vas à l'école en vélo, maintenant ?'

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui demande ça. Honnêtement, je me suis vraiment poser la question, et je n'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner pour mes 3 mois de silence radio, alors autant passer les formalités, non ?

'Tu n'as aucun respect pour moi, en fait.'

Elle ne semble pas vouloir jouer le jeu. M'enfin, je ne pas lui reprocher.

'C'est faux.'

'Tu te moques de moi ?'

Nos réponses sont rapides mais je remercie le monde moderne de nous avoir offert les conversations instantanées, je n'aurai pas la force d'entretenir cette discussion en entendant sa vraie voix.

'Non.'

'Tu n'es pas allé en cours aujourd'hui ?'

'Non.'

'Tout ça pour ne pas avoir à me croiser dans le parc à vélo ?'

'Oui.'

'Tu vas rater ton année.'

'Ne me fais pas rire, j'ai les meilleures notes de la classe, mon bulletin devrait survivre à une absence.'

'Il suffit d'une fois.'

'Je préfère profiter de prendre l'air près de l'eau. Il fait bon, il y a du soleil et les oiseaux chantent, ça vaut tous les cours de langues étrangères.'

'Où est-ce que tu es allé fuir encore ?'

'Pas loin de la sortie de Chiba, y un ruisseau sympa, personne ne passe, je peux faire mon solitaire en paix.'

Je réalise trop tard que je viens de lui donner ma position, et que si elle était assez dingue, elle pourrait vite me retrouver. Puis je me souviens qu'il s'agit là de Yukinoshita Yukino, et que jamais elle ne sècherait une seule heure de ses cours.

/

/

/

« Sérieusement… »

Yukinoshita se tient en face de moi, droite comme un 'i', les bras lâchés le long du corps. Elle est toujours en uniforme. Elle s'est postée entre moi et le court d'eau, son ombre m'écrasant comme de la peinture sur une toile.

Elle me regarde avec une expression que je ne saurais qualifier. Agacé par l'infériorité physique de nos positions, je me relève.

C'est bon, je sais que je ne vaux rien, pas besoin de me regarder de haut en plus de ça. Debout devant elle, je la surplombe maintenant d'au moins 10 centimètres.

« Tu vas rater ton année si tu ne retournes pas en cours. » je dis, provocateur.

Elle ne dit rien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle reste désespérément plantée là, murer dans son silence. Je vois ses poings se serrer contre ses hanches. Des images que je souhaiterais oublier me reviennent en mémoire en laissant mon regard glisser sur les courbes de son corps.

« Quoi ? Tu es venu ici juste pour voir mon cocard de plus près ? »

Ses yeux me semblent humides. Je me sens coupable de la mettre dans cet état, mais sans savoir pourquoi, son manque de réaction m'énerve, et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

« Regarde-toi, tu te retiens de me gifler. Vas-y, si tu crois que c'est ça qui va résoudre tous nos problèmes. Je t'en prie, fais-moi l'autre œil. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. Sans que je m'y attende le moins du monde, je me mange son poing en plein dans la joue. Le coup me cueille le visage comme une pomme bien mûre et ma tête est projetée sur le côté sous l'impact. La force du choc est assez impressionnante compte tenu de l'apparente fragilité de la jeune femme. La douleur fait son apparition juste quelques secondes plus tard, irradiant tout autour de l'épicentre du coup de poing.

« Wow… ! C'était une façon de parler, t'avais vraiment besoin de faire ça ?! T'es complètement givrée ma parole ?! » je crie en me massant la mâchoire pour calmer la douleur.

Je relève les yeux vers elle et tombe des nues en la voyant secouer sa main. Le tableau évacue totalement la colère de mon esprit, et me tort le cœur de pitié. Je m'approche d'elle et attrape sa main dans la mienne pour l'examiner, et m'assurer qu'elle ne soit pas faite trop mal. Elle la retire quasi-instinctivement à la seconde même ou notre peau entre en contact, et l'élan la projette en arrière, si bien qu'elle finit par basculer. Je tente de la rattraper par reflexes mais finit par chuter avec elle. Je tire sur son bras pour lui éviter de tomber directement sur les rochers du cours d'eau, et j'encaisse la totalité du choc dans le dos.

Trempé jusqu'aux os, endolori par ma chute mais légèrement anesthésié par le froid du courant, je mets quelques secondes à retrouver mes esprits. Heureusement que le ruisseau n'est pas très profond et que le courant soit calme. Je sens une pression sur mon abdomen et comprends très vite que j'ai servi d'airbag à Yukinoshita. Elle aussi semble un peu hébétée, et elle a pris l'eau autant que moi. Adossée contre mon corps, elle tâtonne le lit du ruisseau pour trouver une prise. Elle se relève finalement, l'eau au niveau des tibias. J'ouvre grand les yeux en la voyant me tendre la main. Je la saisis et me sers d'elle comme levier pour me redresser.

Un petit silence gênant s'installe entre les deux pots de fleur que nous sommes, dégoulinants de partout.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu tôt pour la première baignade de l'année… » je tente.

Elle esquive mon regard et regarde ses pieds sous l'eau.

Et glousse.

Il n'en faut pas plus pour qu'à mon tour, je succombe à ce comique de situation digne d'un film burlesque.

Je ris.

Elle m'imite, et le fou rire s'empare de nous. Un rire nerveux mais authentique, à vous en faire mal aux côtes.

Je donne un coup de pied pour envoyer une grosse éclaboussure vers elle qu'elle n'arrive pas à esquiver. Elle gonfle les joues et fronce les sourcils.

« Alors toi… ! »

Elle baisse ses mains au niveau de la ligne d'eau et m'envoie un véritable tsunami aquatique en plein dans la figure. Si c'est à ça qu'elle veut jouer. Je bondis sur elle, bloque ses bras contre sa taille en enroulant les miens autour de son corps. Je la soulève sans efforts et m'amuse de la voir pédaler dans le vide pour essayer de poser ses pieds au sol.

« Hachiman ! Repose-moi ! »

C'est tellement bon de la sentir perdre ses moyens.

« Si tu insistes ! »

Je ne me serai jamais cru aussi joueur. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. Je pivote et la lance dans un trou d'eau un peu plus profond. Elle sort la tête de l'eau en ouvrant grand la bouche, avant de s'ébrouer les cheveux.

« T'es vraiment un homme sans savoir-vivre. Tu es censé laisser gagner la femme, idiot. »

« J'ai une tronche à être gentleman ? »

« Pas faux, t'es plus du style à mater les femmes dans la rue. »

« Et alors, il n'y a pas de mal. »

« Tu parles. »

Nous rions à nouveau.

« Allez, sortons, je sens déjà la grippe pointer le bout de son nez. »

Nous quittons finalement le point d'eau pour rejoindre la rive. Heureusement que les rayons de soleil sont au rendez-vous et que l'air est sec, sinon on resterait trempé des heures. Je retire ma veste d'uniforme pour ne rester qu'en T-shirt, et Yukinoshita m'imite en ne conservant que son chemisier blanc. Nous nous asseyons en parfaite synchronisation sur le bord, pour faire face au soleil avec la parfaite incidence.

« Désolé, au fait. » je lâche, sans m'en rendre compte.

« Pour ? »

« Hum, un peu tout, je suppose. »

« Et tu crois que je vais accepter des excuses aussi plates ? »

« Je m'excuse surtout pour moi, pour me sentir mieux. »

« Ça te ressemble. »

« Je sais. »

« Je n'étais pas loin de la vérité quand je te comparais à un crapaud, tout compte fait. »

« Peut-être bien. »

« Ça t'amuse de te faire passer pour le grand méchant à chaque fois qu'un obstacle se présente dans ta vie ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Moi je vois. »

« Si ça te fait plaisir de croire que tu me connais. »

« Je ne crois, pas, j'en suis sûr. Tu n'es pas aussi indiscernable que tu veux bien le croire, tu sais. »

« Et alors, ça va t'apporter quoi de tout savoir de Hikigaya Hachiman ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un exploit de comprendre un type comme moi. Tu sais, nous les loosers, on n'est pas très dur à cerner, alors si au moins tu pouvais me laisser le fantasme d'être un mec mystérieux, je t'en serais reconnaissant. »

« Tu vis dans un rêve, Hikigaya. »

« Tu parles, dès que j'approche de mon idéal, on dirait que le monde entier se ligue contre moi pour me l'enlever des mains. »

« Le monde s'en fiche de toi. »

« Merci, ça fait toujours du bien quand on me le rappelle. »

« Parce qu'en plus d'être un être abject, tu joues à la victime maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis pas la victime, peut-être ? Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas toi qui a perdu les deux seuls amis qu'il avait en 18 ans de vie sur cette terre, ce n'est pas toi qui t'es fait cassé la gueule comme un pariât, ce n'est pas toi qui subit tous les jours des rumeurs nauséabondes sur ta personne chaque fois que tu mets un pied dans l'école. Alors bon, excuses-moi de jouer la victime, mais si je n'en suis pas une dans tout ce foutoir, je ne sais pas ce que je suis. »

Alors que je pensais lui avoir prouver la justesse de mon point de vue, elle ne perd pas une minute pour répondre, préparée comme un cheval de course.

« Tu parles d'authenticité, mais tu n'essayes jamais de te mettre à la place des autres. Je trouve ça stupide, pour quelqu'un qui se donne tellement de mal pour aider ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin. Il y a un paradoxe en toi Hikigaya. D'un côté tu fais preuve d'un égoïsme assumé, et de l'autre, tu caches une empathie et un altruisme insoupçonné. Je ne te comprends pas. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, je suis la vict… »

« Tais-toi. »

« … »

« On était deux ce soir-là. »

Je rougis et regarde ailleurs, gêné.

« Tu parles beaucoup de toi dans cette histoire, mais est-ce que tu t'es posé une seule seconde la question de l'enfer que cette simple nuit a apporté à mon quotidien ? »

« … »

« Je sais que je n'aurai jamais dû m'emporter comme ça, j'aurai du prendre en compte le contexte, réfléchir aux conséquences. Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser d'avoir fait quelque chose qui, sur le moment, me semblait vrai. »

Elle prend une courte pause, comme pour chercher ses mots.

« Si Yui ne nous avait pas interrompu, à l'heure actuelle, les choses seraient bien différentes. »

Mon esprit se noie d'images de moi et Yukinoshita, allongé l'un contre l'autre dans ce canapé du chalet.

« Heureusement qu'elle nous a interrompu. »

« Pardon ? » je tique.

Quoi qu'il se soit passé après, elle n'a aucun droit de jeter de l'acide sur les seuls moments authentiques de ma vie.

« Tu m'imagines, moi, passer la nuit avec une ordure comme toi ? »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air contre l'idée, quand c'est arrivé. »

« C'est vrai. »

Je serre le poing.

« Mais quand je vois comment tu réagis depuis quelques mois, je me dis que c'est sûrement mieux comme ça. »

Ma mâchoire se sert et je sens mes dents grincer.

« Je pensais avoir trouver la personne qu'il fallait. Je devrais faire plus attention aux beaux-parleurs dans ton genre. Je suis faible face à eux. »

« Je ne suis pas un beau-parleur. »

« Si. Tu joues au poète et au philosophe, tu énonces des proverbes douteux à la pelle et c'est limite si tu ne parles pas en charade. Tu as eu un coup de chance ce soir-là, que ton charabia trouve la voie de mon cœur par hasard. »

« La voie de ton cœur ? Tu te remets au romant… »

« Nous étions sur le point de faire l'amour Hachiman. »

« … ! »

Je sursaute légèrement. Ses mots me frappent comme un marteau sur une enclume.

« C'est bien plus que du simple romantisme, tu ne crois pas ? »

« J-Je… »

« Si Yui n'était pas entrée, tu m'aurais déshabillée, regardée, touchée et je me serais laisser faire. J'aurais aimé ça, je t'aurai poussé à continuer, parce que le moment était juste, et que ce que je ressentais était vrai. »

Chaque mot, chaque syllabe me gifle comme la pire des claques.

« Après tout ça, je me serais endormie dans tes bras, et j'aurais dormi comme un bébé, j'en suis sûre. »

Je tourne la tête vers elle, et écarquille les yeux en la voyant sourire tristement, des sillons de larmes sur le visage. Comment peut-elle parler aussi calmement tout en pleurant ?

« Mais voilà, le sort a voulu que tu sois le plus gros enfoiré que la Terre ait porté. » finit-elle, en tournant sa tête vers moi, toujours ce sourire abattu figé sur le visage.

« Et le pire dans tout ça, Hachiman… c'est que même après ça, il ne me suffit que de quelques minutes pour me remettre à rire avec toi, et profiter de mon après-midi comme si de rien n'était… »

« J-Je… »

Je suis désolé, Yukinoshita.

« Je… »

Je m'en veux tellement d'être ce que je suis.

« … »

Je n'arrive même pas à m'excuser, ça me semble tellement ridicule. Tu mérites bien plus que des excuses d'un gars pitoyable comme moi.

« Désolé, Hachiman, mais j'avais besoin de cette conversation. Au moins une dernière fois. »

Aucun mot ne passe le mur de mes lèvres, je reste là, pétrifié.

Je vois, impuissant, Yukinoshita se lever et me faire un léger signe de main.

Sans comprendre, sans réagir, je me retrouve seul avec moi-même, assis sur l'herbe, comme une statue face à l'immensité de son ingratitude.

Je me dégoute.

/

/

/

Je regarde ma montre. 22h32. La fumée de mon café à peine servi suit les lignes de mon visage pour continuer leur chemin vers le plafond de la cafète. L'endroit est vide à l'exception de la serveuse derrière son bar, et d'un couple assez âgé. L'ambiance calme et chaleureuse est un véritable plaisir de simplicité. Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson en sirotant le tout pour ne pas me brûler.

Je jette un regard par la vitre. La rue est calme elle aussi, éclairée ici et là par des lampadaires à la lumière orangée.

Notre génération est un échec. On a beau ne pas comprendre la méchanceté, ne pas tolérer que qui que ce soit ne fasse du mal à autrui, il suffit de fermer les yeux pour se disculper de la moindre culpabilité. Parce qu'on sait très bien que prendre connaissance du malheur des gens nous le met sur la conscience. Nous nous sommes au travers de tous ces jeux de faux-semblants, d'étiquettes, de réseaux sociaux et autres machines infernales à fausses identités construits des barrières et des exigences auxquels on ne veut pas se soumettre mais qu'on impose aux autres.

Et l'idée même que je fasse partie de ce système, de ces jeux facétieux, me rend malade. Parce qu'en m'opposant à lui, j'en fait partie intégrante. Je devrais être capable de vivre sans remarquer sa présence, mais au contraire, j'agis juste pour m'opposer à lui. Et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, je m'en suis fourni la preuve.

La culpabilité me ronge. Le regard affligé de Yukinoshita et son sourire sinistre me hante l'esprit. Ses larmes silencieuses et son visage grave me dévore la conscience.

Je tiens mon téléphone à la main. Je le déverrouille et reverrouille nerveusement. Je l'ouvre finalement et déroule la conversation avec la brune.

'Tu es là ?' j'envoie.

Dans les 30 secondes, sa réponse arrive.

'Oui.'

Bravo Hachiman, ça t'apprendra à lui envoyer un message sans savoir quoi dire. Et puis tu n'as jamais été un homme à messages. Ils sont faux, insensibles et cruels. Avant que je ne puisse improviser une suite, je reçois un deuxième message.

'Si c'est pour t'excuser, abstiens-toi, s'il te plait.'

Je ne comptais pas le faire, mais c'est vrai que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit.

'Tu es chez toi ?'

'Non.'

'Tu me mens ?'

Le message suivant met un peu plus de temps à arriver.

'Oui.'

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Voir une autre personne que moi se rapprocher plus vite que moi de mon désir d'authenticité me pince le cœur.

'Moi je suis à Chiba'fé.'

'Tu espères que je vienne ou quoi ?'

'Oui.'

'Pourquoi ?'

'Je ne sais pas.'

'Donc je dois sortir de mon lit, m'habiller, sortir dans le froid de la nuit, et tout ça pour les beaux yeux de Hikigaya Hachiman ?'

'Pourquoi pas ?'

'Tu m'as pris pour les restaus du cœur ?'

'S'il te plait ?'

'Hachiman, trouve-toi un autre passe-temps que moi.'

'Désolé.'

'Oui, désolé, bonne soirée.'

'Toi aussi.'

Je sens comme un goût de défaite dans ma bouche. Je pose et éteins mon téléphone. Les yeux levés droit devant moi, je fixe le vieux couple en train de discuter. Je les envie. Mon regard accroche une chose sur leur table.

Et me donne une idée.

/

/

/

J'arrive devant l'hôtel ou vit Yukinoshita. Je me trouve anormalement calme pour quelqu'un qui vient voir une personne qui le déteste, ne l'attend pas et tout ça en plein milieu de la nuit. Je reste quelques minutes face à l'entrée du building, assommé par sa taille impressionnante et par la beauté de ses pans vitrés. Si une chose est sûre, c'est que la jeune femme ne s'est pas mis au vélo par nécessité. Sa famille m'a l'air de faire des sommes astronomiques d'argent, malgré l'apparente simplicité de leur fille cadette. C'est d'ailleurs bien la seule qualité que je ne lui ôterai pas. Entre autres.

Je pénètre le bâtiment et me dirige sans chercher mon chemin vers l'ascenseur. La femme de la réception me lance un rapide regard avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations. J'entre l'élévateur et presse le bouton du dernier étage.

La pression monte doucement et un léger trac me prend par la gorge au fur et à mesure que je monte les paliers.

Sans que je ne comprenne je me retrouve devant la porte de la brune.

Dans ma main, caché derrière mon dos, je tiens une unique rose rouge emballée dans du papier cresson de la même couleur.

Je toque. Une fois, deux fois, puis j'attends. Après quelques minutes, j'entends un cliquetis et je comprends que l'intéressé se tient à l'œilleton de sa porte.

Je lève ma main libre.

« Bonsoir. »

Aucune réponse.

« Je sais que tu là. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hachiman ? »

« Parler, je suppose. »

« A minuit passé ? »

« Oui. »

« De quoi tu as besoin de parler qui soit si intéressant ? »

« Rien en particulier. »

« Donc tu me réveilles pour me parler de rien ? »

« On n'a jamais eu besoin d'avoir de sujet de conversation prévu à l'avance pour parler, non ? »

La poignée s'abaisse et laisse apparaître Yukinoshita en robe de nuit longue dans l'embrasure. Je passe quelques secondes à la détailler, charmé par sa silhouette.

Je reprends rapidement mes esprits et me rappelle le but de ma venue. Je lui tends la rose, en me passant la main dans la nuque de gêne.

« Oh… ! »

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, et elle regarde la fleur sans savoir quoi faire.

« C'est pour toi, tu peux la prendre. »

Elle lève ses iris bleutées vers moi.

« Y a pas d'épines, promis. »

La surprise disparaît doucement de son visage, pour laisser place à une légère teinte rosée. Elle baisse les yeux mais tend la main pour récupérer le cadeau.

« Hm… merci. »

Elle finit par lâcher un petit hoquet de rire.

« Une rose Hachiman, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Ne rigole pas tout de suite, si tu savais comment je l'ai dégotée à une heure pareille… C'est à se plier en deux de rire. »

« Entre. »

Elle se met sur le côté et m'invite à la suivre à l'intérieur. Je ne me fais pas prier. Elle m'installe dans son canapé, face à l'immense baie vitrée. La vue est à tomber par terre.

« Un thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Je me surprends d'être à l'aise, aucune appréhension ne m'anime plus.

Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Elle pose également sur la table un vase garni de la fameuse rose. Je souris.

« Tu l'as vite adoptée. »

« Oui, elle est magnifique. »

« Je trouvais aussi. »

Yukinoshita s'assoit elle aussi sur le canapé, son breuvage à la main.

« Alors ? » elle me fait, entre deux gorgées.

« Non, en fait, mieux vaut que tu n'apprennes pas comment je l'ai eu. C'est vraiment trop la honte, et puis ça te ferait trop plaisir. »

« Pas besoin d'augmenter l'intensité dramatique, Hikigaya. »

« Non mais je n'ai pas été vaincre un dragon à mains nues non plus. »

« Allez, raconte. »

« Je l'ai en quelque sorte volée à un vieux couple qui était dans le même café que moi. »

« Pardon ? »

« Bon, je ne l'ai pas volé à proprement parler. Disons que je leur ai fait un petit discours pour les convaincre de me la laisser. »

« Un discours ? »

« Ouais, tu sais : 'Je dois me faire pardonner auprès d'une amie' – 'Je suis un vrai salaud, il faut que me fasse pardonner', tout ça, quoi. »

Elle commence à rire.

« En fait, tu aurais pu leur demander leur portefeuille, ils te l'auraient donné juste pour avoir la paix. »

« C'est un peu çà oui. »

Je souris aussi.

« Mais ça valait le coup, juste pour voir ta tête quand je te l'ai donnée. »

« J'étais surprise c'est tout. C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un geste de ceux qui nous sont chers, tu sais. »

Je redresse ma tête vers la baie.

« Un être cher, hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Je crois que c'est ce que nous sommes. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Je souffle.

« Tout aurait dû commencer par ça. »

Elle ne répond rien. Elle regarde dans le vide elle aussi, les deux mains collées contre sa tasse.

« Tu avais raison, tu sais. »

« J'ai souvent raison, mais à propos de quoi ? »

« Des étoiles. »

J'hausse les sourcils, puis notre soirée à la belle étoile me revient en mémoire. Elle écoutait donc vraiment ce que je disais ?

« Explique-toi. »

« Je ne saurai pas comment le dire. La première fois, je les ai regardées sans vraiment y croire, le soir où Hayama t'as frappé. Elles étaient là, fidèles au poste. Elles n'avaient ni bougé, ni perdu leur éclat. Elles m'ont dit de ne pas me faire la vie impossible pour des choses ponctuelles, et d'un revers de main, elles ont chassé toute l'amertume qui grondait en moi. Un vrai catalyseur de relativisation. »

« Tu commences à parler comme moi. »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué aussi. Ton flegme est contagieux. »

« Ce n'est pas du flegme, crois-moi. »

« … »

« C'est plus de la recherche d'attention qu'autre chose. » je marque une courte pause. « C'est facile de se faire passer pour un homme d'esprit en déblatérant des choses vagues. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« C'est vrai. Beaucoup de personnes s'improvisent philosophe. Mais je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie du lot. »

« Et pourtant. »

« Je crois qu'au contraire d'eux, tes avis sont véritablement désintéressés. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais il y a quelques heures. »

« La colère est fourbe, Hachiman, elle déforme les intentions et galvanise les rancoeurs. Je m'excuse, pour ça et les insultes. »

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, je pense. »

« Si. Les hommes ont tort d'attendre des autres qu'ils agissent et pensent comme eux. C'est impossible. Alors plutôt que d'attendre qu'ils changent en mieux, je préfère me concentrer sur ma propre amélioration. Comme ça, le jour où vraiment j'attendrai quelque chose d'autrui, je pourrais me dire : 'Yukinoshita, tu as tout fait dans les règles, tu n'es redevable en rien.' »

« C'est un idéal noble. »

« Et égoïste. »

« Il n'est pas loin du mien. »

« J'ai remarqué aussi. »

« L'antisocial en quête de sa propre authenticité et l'élève modèle à la recherche de sa propre perfection. »

« Ça nous ressemble. »

« Deux arrogants empathiques. »

« Ça résume assez bien ce que nous sommes. »

Un silence agréable s'installe ensuite. Il n'a rien de gênant, au contraire. Il marque une pause nécessaire et j'en profite pour méditer sur les mots que nous avons échangés.

« Je m'excuse, Yukino. »

« Je sais. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à le dire. Je suppose que j'avais besoin de nos conversations pour me permettre d'admettre mes torts. »

« Excuses acceptées, nous sommes tous les deux fautifs, de toute façon. »

Je souris.

« Personne n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc, n'est-ce pas. »

Elle tourne les yeux vers moi et me regarde de haut.

« Tu te remets aux proverbes bon-marché ? C'est triste, je commençais à peine à te trouver intelligent. »

Je lui envoie ma cuillère dessus.

« Tu n'as aucune notion de bienséance, c'est déplorable. »

Je ris.

« Tu m'as manqué, Yukino. »

Elle rougit.

« Toi aussi, Hachiman. »

Je bois une dernière gorgée de mon thé, avant de reposer la tasse sur la table.

« Et à propos de cette fameuse nuit. On fait quoi ? » je demande.

« Je n'osais pas aborder le sujet. »

« Tu regrettes vraiment ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Oui. Enfin, pas exactement. Je regrette la précipitation et je regrette de t'avoir sauté dessus comme une groupie affamée juste parce que ce que tu disais me touchait. Rien que d'y penser, je me sens ridicule. Mais les faits, ce qui a suivi, tout ça, non je ne le regrette pas du tout. » Elle se racle la gorge, visiblement gênée. « Qui aurait cru que Hikigaya Hachiman soit un amant aussi charmant et attentionné. »

« Tss… Je n'y suis pour rien, ça s'est fait intuitivement. C'est pour ça que c'était aussi agréable et authentique. »

« Dommage pour le prochain, tu as déjà mis la barre très haute, il pourra difficilement faire mieux. »

Je grimace.

« Tu essayes de me rendre jaloux là où je rêve ? »

« Peut-être bien. » répond-elle en riant.

« Ça ne marchera pas, tu sais très bien que je suis un être pur et incapable d'éprouver ce genre de bas instincts. »

« Tu parles. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison d'être jaloux, nous n'avons rien fait, finalement. »

« C'est vrai. »

« Je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Nous avons tous les deux un gros travail à faire sur nous-même. »

« Je ne te savais pas si sage. »

« Je ne me savais pas si sage non plus. Surtout quand une femme comme toi se retrouve à moitié nue dans un canapé seule avec moi. »

Elle rougit encore plus.

« Comment tu peux parler de ça aussi innocemment ! »

« Ce n'est pas ma faute. Tu es qui tu es, je suis qui je suis. Physiquement, et mentalement. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre. »

« Moi je me comprends, et ça me suffit. »

« Egoïste. »

« Tu radotes. »

Elle s'adosse en entier sur le dossier du canapé, et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Mon regard accroche sa fine silhouette sous sa robe de nuit et je ne peux m'empêcher de le glisser le long de sa taille, de ses hanches et de ses longues jambes.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, avant tout de choses, il faudrait qu'on se répare nous-même.»

Elle tourne sa tête vers moi mais fuit mon regard. Elle se rapproche doucement et sans que je ne puisse reculer, elle se colle à mon épaule et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Un petit sourire en coin se dessine malgré moi sur mes lèvres. J'attrape le dos de sa main et dessine de petites arabesques dessus avec mon pouce.

« Mais pour ce soir, juste une petite exception, s'il te plait. » murmure-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Je passe mon bras derrière sa nuque et embrasse le haut de sa tête. Rien de romantique, simplement un baiser d'attachement, de confort.

En quelques minutes seulement, elle s'endort.

Cet instant se grave dans mon esprit au fer rouge. Les étoiles, la ville, le thé, Yukino et moi. Je sens que je touche du doigt la plénitude.

Ce n'est peut-être la passion qui mène au bonheur, finalement.

Aucun besoin d'appartenance n'est nécessaire.

Il suffit juste de prendre conscience mutuellement de l'importance accordée à l'un et à l'autre.

La suite, elle m'effraie, mais c'est avec l'assurance que je pourrais prendre mon temps et profiter de quelques moments de paix comme celui-là que je m'endors à mon tour.

/

/

/

/

/ / / /

/

/ / / /

/

/

/

/

Je profite de cette fin de chapitre pour demander à tout hasard si l'un d'entre vous connait un bon dessinateur dans ses amis ! J'aimerai proposer une image de couverture originale qui montrerait une des scènes de ma petite histoire 😊

Merci d'avance, n'oubliez pas, petite review !


End file.
